


Overworked

by lornrocks



Category: Fandom: Heroes
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning, Overworking, Smut, handjobs, promptmeme, season4, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 05:57:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lornrocks/pseuds/lornrocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone requested a fic where Sylar comes home and Peter had fallen asleep with his shoes and uniform still on. It started out fluffy, and turned into smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overworked

Sylar comes home from the grocery store and upon seeing Peter's bag thrown haphazzardly on the floor, sets the grocery bags down and goes in search of the owner. He finds him sprawled across the middle of their bed on his stomach, face buried into his arms, fast asleep. He's left his uniform and shoes on.

Sylar smiles to himself and shakes his head. Peter was working double shifts again, and by the end of the week, he was exhausted. No wonder he just kind of fell down and passed out. It was something he did a lot, unfortunately, and no matter how much the other man nagged him, Peter continued on with his work anyway.

Blame his hero complex, Sylar muses, and takes a moment to lean down and plant a gentle kiss on the younger man's head. Peter doesn't stir, so Sylar gets to work untying his shoes and pulling them off, then taking off the giant watch Peter always wears, and finally, after some creative maneuvering, Peter's belt and pants. He leaves his polo and boxer briefs on, mostly for modesty's sake (not like he's never seen _that_ before).

Now comes the hard part. Peter's kind of laying right in the middle of their comforter. Sylar stands there, thinking for a moment, before deciding that he had two options. The first, wake Peter up and get him to move. Since Peter just looked so damn peaceful laying there, Sylar opts for the second option, which consists for finding another blanket from the closet and covering him with that.

Once he's satisfied Peter is properly tucked in, Sylar goes to put the groceries away.

The next morning, Peter wakes up under some random blanket, half undressed and cozy. He doesn't remember going to bed like this. Hell, he doesn't remember much of anything. A quick glance over reveals Sylar, laying next to Peter and asleep. He must have helped get Peter's sorry ass in bed.

Poor Sylar. Always helping Peter when Peter does something stupid and over exerts himself. He knows he worries the other man constantly, and he feels so guilty for it, but it's not like he could just tell Sylar to stop. The fact that the other man is so willing to show his feelings to Peter when he has such trouble showing it to other people is a huge step, and a gift that Peter isn't going to squander.

He stretches, rolls over, and buries his face into Sylar's chest. A slight movement underneath his cheek alerts him that he must have awoken the other man, and a second later, a hand is gently rubbing the back of his head.

"Good morning, starshine," a voice says, and Peter lifts his head up and smiles.

"I wanted to thank you for taking care of me last night," Peter begins, leaning into Sylar's touch. The other man just smiles back and continues rubbing light circles against Peter's scalp.

Peter sighs contentedly and lays back down, this time burying his face in Sylar's shoulder and curling up next to him. They lay in contented silence for a while, before Peter gets an idea. He slides the hand he was laying on underneath the other man's head so he can tangle it in his hair, then tilts his head up and starts planting kisses on the other man's neck. Sylar groans and seems to melt into Peter's touch, so Peter takes this as encouragement to keep going.

He slides his hand agonizingly slow down Sylar's chest and stomach, before resting just on the edge of the Sylar's sleep pants. Before anything can be said, Peter dips his hand in and wraps his fingers around Sylar's cock, giving it a few strokes.

Sylar manages to find his voice and groan "What are you doing?"

Peter pulls his lips from Sylar's neck long enough to purr, "Thanking you."

Then he goes back to his attack on the other man's body, licking and sucking and biting and building a rhythm that is causing Sylar to unravel into a hot mess in Peter's hands.

Sylar's started bucking his hips against Peter's hand, trying to get more friction, and Peter obliges by moving his hand faster. The empath can tell Sylar must be close, so he leans in and whispers, "Come on baby, come for me," and then suddenly Sylar has grabbed Peter's face and is kissing him hard, so hard, and Peter can feel the other man's hips jerk as he comes.

They continue kissing through the aftershocks, and when Peter pulls away and lays back down, Sylar sighs, "You're very welcome."

Peter chuckles quietly and closes his eyes to go back to sleep. Sometimes, he thinks, his hard work pays off.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ a long time ago.


End file.
